The Price of Love
by FireX-2
Summary: Years later after Naruto gave birth and marride to Neji, things change, a lot! Things are not what they use to be as major things unfold before our still young ninja, who is now 23 years old and looks a lot like the fourth Hokage. Come find out what fate
1. Price of Silence

**-New Author Note-**

**Naru: **Ok, I finally got off my lazy butt to edit this story and to add a chapter to it. So enjoy the edited story and new chapter at the end. Returners ignore the regular author if you must and new comers enjoy.

* * *

**-Old Author Note-**

**Naru: ** Yes! I did it! With in a week time I made the first chapter of the squeal to the story _**'The bet of love'**_ and I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as you did the last. _-Goes Cowboy Bebop blue style-_ And those who are ne to the scene and haven't read the _**'The Bet of love',**_ you hip cats better go read that before you read this.

**Yami Naru: **_-is Cowboy Bebop Blue style to-_ On the style today, we don't own the groove show Naruto or it's shack it dally characters. But we do own our sweet and fine Oc's that is in the story. The groovy and eva so fine Naruto characters maybe a little OOC. But Read and Review you hip cats of tomorrow.

**Naru: ** And one more thing my lushes hipsters, this will most likely turn out to be a Kakashi/Naruto fan fiction. Ya'll hear me. A Kakashi/Naruto fan fiction for all you Yaoi fan hipsters out there. Now enjoy and groove into the beat of the story and tune into the beat of the characters we love so dearly my sweet and fine readers of today.

P.S: If you read and hated most of _'The Bet of Love'_ well DEAL WITH IT! That was my first story and I got tired of edited the goddamn story! For new readers please read the first story to get an idea of what happen before you read this one then come back to this one. I have to say the sequel IS BETTER than the prequel, I hope. ENJOY MY READERS! READ AND REVIEW~!

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

_"Naruto talking to Kyuubi'_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

"**Akamaru talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

_**-Flashback-**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A price for silence**

Emotions are a humans greatest weakness and strength. We can't just give up on emotion completely, because we need them, so we remain silent about them. Ignore them when we don't need them. But show them when want and don't want them to.

In the thing called life we hate those emotions when things go wrong in it. Just remember we can't get rid of our emotions no matte what, so remain silent. Silent to the emotions, but one person can't stay silent to those emotions right now and that person was Uzamuki Naruto….

I ran. I ran some more. Hearing the distances cries of my team, my children, calling my name, I only ran in till I got tired. Only to find myself curled up in a ball on top of the Yondaime head.

'_After ten long years, ten fucking long years! Why did he do it? I should have seen this coming. I did saw this coming. I just ignored the problem in hope he would change. It was only two years ago he became less active with me. That should have taken that as a sign, but I didn't. I shouldn't have ignored the signs of him changing. Hardly coming close to me, how we fought over stupid things, how he changed to a even more stoic bastard to me and how our marriage was going down the drain. That was my fault in a way; I was content, even if I was becoming lost in the crowd a year ago—'_

_**-Flashback-**_

"Love, what's wrong?" I pleaded to Neji, making him turn to face me. I already knew this was going to turn out bad, another fight, third time this month.

"Nothing," He bluntly stated as he turned away from me, "I'll be back in the morning." I watch him about leave out the house with nothing was given to me as a form of a goodbye, not kiss, no see you later love, just nothing.

"Neji…," I trailed. He stopped, hand on the door. Not turning to look at me.

"What?" he asks me as he takes his hand off the doorknob. I got up out of the chair and went over to him.

"Why? Why have you changed so much? You're not the same Neji I knew and loved," I pleaded again as I hugged him from behind, few tears straining to break free from the prison known as my eyes. Neji reached for the knob again.

I released him from my grasp of my embrace. He turned his head, finally looking at me, looking directly into my crystal blue eyes that rivaled the oceans. He turned completely this time and slapped me hard; leaving a red mark on my face. I placed a hand on my cheek, he…he never done that before.

"Time passes, years go by and people change with the time. Now leave me the hell alone and I'll be back in the morning," Neji darkly said, his white eyes nearly glaring at me, bits of hate in his eyes. I was worried, shocked, scared, and lost now. Those emotions flashed across my eyes, and Neji smirked.

Satisfied he walked out the house and slammed the door behind himself. I fell to my knees and hugged myself as hot tears fell. Sobbing heard through out the house. I didn't even acknowledge my kids in the doorframe, looking at me with said eyes. I knew they wouldn't tell anyone. They knew I didn't want anyone to worry over me.

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Now I know why he was attacked that way, never been close to me. Why he changed so much. He was to busy fucking Kakashi lover Iruka for two years. I wonder if Kakashi knows," I said, curling up into a ball.

"I know now, Naruto," Kakashi said walking up beside Naruto. I looked up shocked. Ten years pasted and he was still the handsome and unknown Kakashi-sensei. Well, my ex-sensei now. I smiled and uncurled myself.

"You heard me?" I asked looking up to him, still having that sad smile on my face. Silently wishing he would save me from this mess our lovers had made.

* * *

**To be Continued…**


	2. So sick of love songs

**Naru:** This chapter was inspired by the song _**'So Sick'**_ by **Ne-Yo**, and I don't own Naruto. Read and Review.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

_"Naruto talking to Kyuubi'_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

"**Akamaru talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 2: So Sick Of Love Songs**

"A yes and a no, when I heard Cloud call out to I went to see what my favorite ex-student was doing. That's when I saw Iruka being fucked by your husband, Neji, like some common whore on the streets. When you ran away I chased after you to see if you were ok. To tell you the truth I'm surprised as well; to have my lover I trusted so much cheat on my like that especially in a ally way with the famous genius Neji," Kakashi emotionally stated, but the single eye that showed betrayed the mask. His eyes shows that he is sadden at the thought of his lover doing that.

"You're not the only one who trusted a loved one and got hurt," Naruto whispered, but Kakashi heard the remark. Both of them looked upon the setting sun in the distance; their sadness will turn into anger, then into revenge. Naruto and Kakashi already silently decided he they won't go after Iruka, because he was too much of a friend to them, but Neji was a completely another story. Finally the silence was broken went Naruto said, "Kakashi, I don't know if I can love again. It will be a miracle if I can in this life."

After that statement the blond walked off mountain leaving Kakashi alone to ponder in his own thoughts for awhile.

**-Next day in Tsunade office-**

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD OF A TWO TIMING WHORE!" yelled a very angry busty blonde known as the Fifth Hokage and heiress of the Senju line. She yelled loud enough that people in spring and stone country had to cover their children ears, and few people other people winced and felt pity for the person in Hokage-sama path today.

"B-b-but...," sputtered out the shocked and fearful ninja before the angry women.

"NO BUTS ASSHOLE! You disgraced the Hyuuga bloodline, your children, and your soon-to-be ex-husband! Even if you're from the branch clan and Naruto had found a way to take that tattoo off your forehead, that's no way to act like or to repay Naruto. I wish Naruto never taken that tattoo off of you, so we can do something about you!" yelled a red faced Tsunade. He was even more fearful now. His husband stood beside Hiashi, Kakashi, and Jiraya and wasn't looking at him. The brunette didn't know if it was out of shame of him or sadness of the recent events.

"Neji, you wont be stripped of your name because Naruto saved your ass once again and he has forgiven you. Although I don't know why, but I guess it's in his nature to forgive even after what he been through all the years before meeting the rookie 9 and everyone else. He also made the decision of switching back to his surname of Uzumaki, along having the children become part of his clan," Hiashi stated to his nephew. Now Neji was clearly surprised. He did not expect this when coming into the Hokage office this morning.

His name wasn't stripped but his children and husband was. And it was his own fault that they were stripped away from him. This entire mess was his fault for being so stupid for once in his life. He had everything and threw out the window two years ago. He fell on his knees, a tear falling freely down his cheek.

"N-N-Naru-kun I'm—," he started to say only to have Naruto disappeared from the room in a cloud of smoke not before saying in a small voice, "Leave me alone Neji and fuck you're new lover or something."

They just looked at Neji with disgust in their eyes. Silence stood in the wake of them in till Tsunade broke the silence, "Neji, go pack your things and find an apartment. Naruto needs the compound more than you."

Neji nodded as he got off the floor and left the office without uttering a word. They just sighed; this was something they would never ever expect to ever happen to Naruto or Kakashi at least. No one knew what to expect for Naruto and his children future for all of them saw him in a happy future with Neji. Now all they could do now was to move along in life.

**-Next day again, village of Konohagakure-**

"Have you heard?" said a young women villager said in front of the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino barely stopped she was doing as she listened to the civilians talk. She gained enough experience from the academy and being a ninja to listen onto people conversations. She wouldn't be the gossip queen if she wasn't able to. And being the gossip queen means that she wanted gossip that could be worth talking about.

"Heard what?" asked the younger of the two women. Eagerly wanting to hear what her friend had to say, Ino was eagerly waiting as well for the dirt.

"Neji Hyuuga and Naruto are getting a divorce because that bastard Neji was fucking Naruto ex-sensei in an ally near here. What makes it worst is the fact three of their children, which happened to Naruto Genin team, was with Naruto and saw it to. How could the genius do that? His smart enough to be a number one ninja, but not a number one husband, everyone could easily tell Naruto gave his heart him, yet he did it," the villager said to her friend in horrified excitement. The younger civilian looked at her in shock. Ino to wanted to look at the women in shock but couldn't.

"Oh my god, that handsome ninja must be hurt, anything else happened? Which sensei is it?" the younger villager asked wanting more information out the women.

"Hai, the one that betrayed him was that academy sensei, Iruka. I also heard that Naruto is going to switch his and their kid's names to Uzumaki when the papers are final. I hope that guy will be ok, since he has to take care of six young kids who are Genin now and two Chuunin," she said walking away from the flower shop front with younger civilian. Ino dropped her watering can and ran off to tell her husband and the rest of her friends after hearing this piece of information. Right now her blond friend needs his friends.

**To be continued…**


	3. Love Even Has its Limits

**Naru:** Don't own Naruto. Only own the Oc characters. Read and review.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

_ "**Naruto talking to Kyuubi'**_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

**Poem**

"**Akamaru talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Love even has its limits**

"Chouji! Chouji! Chouji!" yelled Ino as she ran into the training grounds from their genin days. Shikamaru and Chouji were sparing against each other and TenTen and Rock Lee was there to also sparing. Their ex-sensei was watching them but now everyone stopped and looking at the now tired bleach blonde of a ninja.

"What Ino? I thought you were working at the flower shop today," Chouji asked, wiping away extra sweet from the spar.

"I was, but have you guys heard what happened to Neji and Naruto?" Ino asked the group before her. Everyone there shook their heads, and Ino sighed for not staying in the loop. For fuck sake this is ninja village and information is the key to everything.

"Apparently, Neji has been cheating on Naruto for two years with our ex-sensei Iruka while Iruka has been doing the same with Kakashi. I know Kakashi will be ok, but I hope Naruto will be ok. Since he is divorcing Neji, keeping the kids and changing their last names to his old surname of Uzumaki. We have to do something! Anything to help Naruto for he has done for us," Ino ranted, finally taking a break to breath. Everyone's mouths were open in shock about the news. Before Ino could say anything else to them, they quickly ran out of the grounds to find Naruto or Kakashi to see this was true.

**-Naruto POV, Hokage mountain-**

I sat here again. Tears falling as I recite a new song I made looking out at Konohagakure, **"****My heart is breaking**

**But all for you to love me**

**My heart has its toll**

**Has it cracks**

**Has its center of attention only on you**

**Can you love me?**

**Will you love me to mend my heart?**

**Count that forgiveness is everything**

**Touch every heart beat.**

**Love me in these caverns of pain.**

**Every kiss sends me flying.**

**Your eyes are my souls.**

**Your sex appeal is got me feeling weak**

**It's so scandalous**

**Scandalous to our dreams long forgotten**

**Hot stuff**

**It's about the two of us**

**No conversation**

**Only sex appeal**

**You're dangerous to me now**

**Can you love me?**

**Will you love me to mend my heart?**

**Count that forgiveness is everything.**

**Touch every heart beat.**

**Love me in these caverns of pain.**

**Maybe a little conversation later**

**You only want to hate me**

**Forget me**

**Ignore me**

**That's its so scandalous**

**Scandalous to our heart**

**I know you're scared now**

**When it's about the two of us**

**Hot stuff**

**I need stimulation**

**Don't care if you have the sex appeal**

**You're just a danger**

**My heart is in control now**

**Goodbye fool**

**Uncertainty has taken control of me now."**

I slowly got up and letting the wind gently touch and caress my face after reciting the song to the gentle wind. I could only whisper one thing, "Neji why did you do this to me? You had everything, yet you threw it away. Now I'm alone with no one to love me the way you did before."

I let the words float away in the wind as I stood there alone. Having the feeling I only felt when I was only a child. The feeling of utter loneliness of not being with someone, not having someone to hold you and not feeling the attention only a lover can give. I forgotten how it feels for ten years but now the feeling has returned because of that bastard Neji.

"NARUTO! NARUTO!" I heard someone call out to me. Turning around I see it was Sakura and I can see that her eyes are filled with a pain and sympathy for me. Of course she would know how I feel right now. After all the Uchiha bastard broke her heart. She ran up to me and gave be a bear hug. In a muffled voice she said, "I heard about you and Neji. I'm sorry about the two of you, but I'm glad you're moving on."

I smiled a faked and thanked her. But I know and she knows that it will be a long while before I truly move on. I could only guess the rest of my friends know by now, but should I tell them? Tell them of what Neji really did to me for two years. I ping of guilt hit me. I should tell them. No matter, since everything is out now. I can only imagine Tsunade anger when she hears this. For the reason why I didn't tell her about this sooner and for what Neji had done to me in front of the children.

"Sakura, I'm going to tell you something, but promise me you won't tell anyone," I said in a soft and sad voice. She gave a confused and questioning look as she let go of me.

"Ok. I promised," she agreed, confusion reaching the soft and sad voice. For only she truly knew the hyperactive, knuckled head ninja to be loud, brash, and happy

"Sakura, Neji—"

**To be Continued…**


	4. Things continue to unravel

**Naru: **CHA! Like the title says, things begin to unravel for Naruto yet there maybe something or a certain someone to ravel him back together.

**Yami Naru:** Yea! We don't own Naruto or its character. Read and review.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

_ "**Naruto talking to Kyuubi'**_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

**Poem**

"**Akamaru talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Things continue to unravel.**

"Sakura, Neji has been…been abusing me for the last two years, and after the divorce thing, I-I fear for my children and my life," Naruto whispered to his pink haired teammate. Sakura was shocked, she had to tell Hokage-sama, their friends, but Naruto told her not to tell anyone. Right now, she could do now was to hug him again.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry I never notice that were abused. Please, forgive me," Sakura chocked only to get muffled in the cloths Naruto was wearing. All Naruto could do was to hugged her back.

"Sakura, this is not your fault. It's my fault for not saying anything before. Its my fault in marring a self-centered bastard and I should be the one saying sorry here," Naruto cried out to her as several tears stream down his down his cheeks before onto Sakura clothing and cling onto the fabric. Before they knew both had fallen to the ground; Sakura hugs Naruto tighter as they ignore the friends that came upon them. Naruto slowly fell into a somewhat eased sleep.

"Is he ok Sakura?" Shikamaru asked concerned about the blond.

"He'll be fine, I think," Sakura chocked out. Shikamaru looked at, knowing she was lying or hiding something about their favorite ninja.

"Sakura, tell me what's wrong with Naruto," he demanded but she just looked away from the lazy brunette.

"It's better if Naruto told you," Sakura murmured, very aware Naruto cried himself to sleep on her. Shikamaru sighed before nodding and picking up whiskered man; also very aware their friends looking at future Hokage with concerned.

"What happened here Sakura?" Ino whispered to Sakura hoping to get something out her friend.

"All I can tell you right now Ino is that Naruto promised me not to tell you guys anything," she said looking down at the ground, trying to force back the tears but failed. Ino looked at her for little while longer before hugging her to comfort her. Something seriously must be wrong with Naruto make a strong girl like Sakura to cry.

**-Later in bedroom next to the Hokage office-**

Naruto had awoken in the Hokage office with the memory of what happened on the Hokage Mountain. He hoped Sakura didn't tell them. He looked around and noticed no one in the bedroom. He lifted himself off the bed and walked into the Hokage office only to be confronted by all his friends, including Neji who looked away.

"Why are you guys are here? Why am I here?" he asked confused and with a sense of dread coming. He could tell this was something he would not like.

"Naruto, is there something to tell us? Sakura keeps saying it's better for you to tell," Kakashi questioned. Naruto glared at the girl, but was happy she didn't tell the rest of what had happened. Sakura half gulped from the glare Naruto gave here but soon sighed in relief as the glare lighten up.

"No, there is nothing to tell," Naruto bluntly stated to his ex-sensei. Both ninjas giving each other a challenging blank stares. Naruto looked away from the man giving up the challenge he did not want right now.

"Don't lie to us Naruto. Don't lie to me," Kakashi pleaded as he put away his Icha Icha Paradise No. 47 book. Naruto was a little taken back by that. Looking back at the silver haired ninja Naruto could only flinch under the intense gaze of Kakashi and finally gave in to the he use to love.

"For the past two years, before finding Neji like that or even knowing. I was guessing and keep asking him stuff about us, he…he…," Neji and the rest knew were this was going, but they let him continued on, "He kept abusing me for the last two year and I was afraid to say something until now."

They were shocked. They never knew or saw the signs of it. Some turned and looked at Neji in disgusted. They thought that he a new low before but this was even beyond a new low. Neji knew he was in deep shit now as his eyes scanned his friends. He knew all of them is currently disgusted and angry at him but not more so than the Hokage and her legendary anger.

'_**HA BITCH! BOW DOWN AND BEG!"**_ Kyuubi darkly laughed in her cage inside Naruto.

"Please, I know it wasn't right for him to do it. Don't hurt him," Naruto pleaded, sadness shown in his eyes.

"Naruto…I can't do that. This is out of your hands now Naruto. I won't kill him because of you and the kids, but he needs to be punished," Naruto nodded sadly at Tsunade words. Neji gulped in fear of Tsunade wrath, but he knew he deserved it. He dug his own grave and he was going to lay in it.

"Come on Naruto, I'll walk you home. Yours and our kids got to be worried about you right now," Kakashi offered his ex-lover. Naruto nodded before walking out the room with Kakashi in tow. If they looked behind them they could have caught the little smirks on a few chosen faces. Old flames? Maybe. A new found love? Maybe. Only time will tell.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. UnravelMyFurtureBut dont unravel my love

**Naru:** Fluffy chapter, and POV switching.

**Yami Naru:** We don't own Naruto or its character. We only own the plot, our ideas, and the Original characters.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

_ "**Naruto talking to Kyuubi'**_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

"**Akamaru talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Unravel my future but don't unravel my love**

We walked along the dimly road at night. Lit paper lamps that were going are the only light that gave way to show us the path to my home. If you saw us now, you would have sworn we were two teens in love except for the fact that the super-pervert the second was reading his orange book as we walked and my eye twitch. _'HE'_ was the only thing, along with his '_BOOK',_ that what messing up this lovely yet romantic scene. But I couldn't help but blush a little when I remember ten years ago that I fell in love this pervert, the legendary Copy ninja, Ero-Kakashi. I like to call him sometimes over the years. Loving the annoyed look he gets when I call him that.

And it was to see if Kakashi could try to hit me each time I called him that. Loving how would get even more annoyed when he couldn't hit me. One time he actually threw his precious _'Icha Icha Paradise'_ at me and hit me square on the face. Our kids Emiko and Kazuyuki were there and laughed their little asses off. Before anyone even knew it, both I and Kakashi teamed up and chased after the little brats and played around with them. I was so happy that day. It felt liked I belonged right then and there with Kakashi, but I pushed the feeling back. 'Cause I knew Kakashi was with Iruka when Emiko and Kazuyuki was six. There so much to ask myself now_. _

'_Do I still love you Kakashi? When did I stopped loving Neji and started loving you again? Can it be between us again?'_ I asked myself, letting some tears gently slide down my face at the prospects of the choices in the future.

**-Kakashi POV-**

I called Naruto name for a awhile and still no answer from the hyper active ninja. I close up my book and put in my Jonin jacket. I looked at Naruto and noticed the glossy look in eyes; they were blank as they looked forward. Only emotion shown was the sad ridden tears that shown confusion and distrust.

"Naruto?" I called again to him. Now I'm getting kind of worried.

"Naruto?" I called him once more as I slightly shook the younger ninja. He jumped back and landed flat on his butt. Naruto just got up and brushed the back of his pants off and pouted_. _

'_Although he gotten older, that pout will always look cute Naruto. To bad I can't be with you Naruto,'_ I mussed to myself as the blond slightly blushed. I gave a amused smile at the younger ninja because of the embarrassment.

**-Naruto POV-**

I blushed at the amused gazed Kakashi gave me. I couldn't help it; Kakashi is still as handsome as he was when he was twenty-five years old. But that is one fact I can't do without and the fact is I can't be with you Kakashi.

'_Maybe someday we will be together. Just maybe,'_ I thought to myself as I continued to walk down the dimly lit road with Kakashi following behind me. He took out his god damn perverted novel again.

'_Why is my life surrounded by perverts?'_ I asked myself as my eye started to twitch again.

'_**Because kit, if you didn't have the perverts, you would survive my pervertedness of a true traditional Yaoi Hentai female fox demon who loves hot steamy action a lot,"**_ Kyuubi said with a huge ass perverted grin on her face. Naruto just anime sweat drop, but she knew she was right about that. He knew he would be a worst pervert than Jiraya if those perverts weren't here.

"_You'__re the #1 queen of Hentai, you Ero-fur ball,'_ I teased at Kyuubi knowing she won't deny the fact.

'_**Damn straight I am! I can put that Sanin, Jiraya out of business if I started my own collection of books! So ha kit!**__**"**_ Kyuubi gloated to her vessel. Naruto just sweet dropped again at the blunt gloating. He truly wanted to smack himself at times when she gloats like this.

"_Whatever fur-ball,'_ I sighed which made Kyuubi just pout at the dismissal.

'_**Please be ok my kit. You have to get of this,**__**'**_ Kyuubi stated before disappearing in the link they used.

"I know Kyuubi, I know I have to," I murmured to my self. Kakashi glanced at me; I didn't pay much attention to the glance he had given to me. He knew I spoke to the Kyuubi regularly.

**-Kakashi POV-**

I glanced at Naruto when I heard him mummer something. I didn't quite catch but I swore he said "I know Kyuubi, I know."

'_What could have meant?'_ I asked myself before looking back at the book in my hand. I wasn't really paying attention to the book, more my attention was completely around Naruto at the moment. I was worried about him and this mess that was caused by lovers. He needs to get through his head that this not his fault in any way. Looking up ahead I see were very close to Naruto home.

"Naruto, your home is up ahead. You want me to walk you the rest the way?" I asked him. Slightly hoping he would say yes.

"Um…No Kakashi, I'm fine on my own the rest of the way," he replied quickly before up the road a bit. He started to jog at a quicker pace but suddenly I noticed he started to fall. I quickly ran over and caught him before he hit the ground, but I was the one who ended up landing on the ground butt first instead. I noticed he was blushing deeply at the awkward position of him being in my lap and my hands straddling his waist. Our faces were close to one another.

"Ka-Kakashi…," Naruto murmured under his breath that was somewhat breathless from the fall. Moonlight glowed upon us and the lake that was near the house, the path, and Naruto home. A few fireflies flew around us. Naruto slid my mask down and I didn't even bother to care at the moment. We were in the wooded part of Konohagakure, by a lake, fireflies flying around us, and the moon shinning above us. This was to perfect as our faces grew closer and closer. Eyes half lidded. A heated kiss shared by two ex-lovers finally shared in the heated night.

TBC


	6. Impending Love

**Naru:** Love me I tell ya! LOOOOO~~~~VE MMEEE~~~~~~~! I need love to continue writing. I have come to a writers block for this story. But came up with a new story I'm thinking about. Anyway, I don't own Naruto or its character, but I do own the Oc's and the plot.

**Yami Naru:** FLUFFYNEESS~~~~~~! X_x

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

_ "**Naruto talking to Kyuubi'**_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

"**Akamaru talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Impending love**

Kakashi brought Naruto inside the house, bridal style. He carried the sleeping blonde to his room and laid him on his master bed. Kakashi smiled at the beautiful sleeping blonde. He was so caught up in the sight that he didn't notice the footsteps that signaled that someone entered the room with them.

"Father?" asked a young female voice. Kakashi turned his head and looked at his young daughter, Emiko. She gasped and noticed that her father was unmasked. For the longest, she knew her father always kept his face covered. Kakashi noticed and quickly cover his face back with his mask. Emiko smirk, giving her father "I-know-something-and-Kazuyuki-will-be-so-pissed-that-he'll-annoy-you-for-the-longest-to-get-it" look.

"Yes, Emiko?" answered Kakashi, slightly paranoid his face maybe known public to the world. For he know how his children are like. Just like the father that had birth them. She walked in a stood beside her father.

"Don't worry father, I wont tell how your face looks like father. That's something my blonde headed father should only see," Kakashi sighs in relief before she continues, "Do you think father will be ok?"

"He'll be fine Emiko. It will be awhile before he can completely fall in love again. But that's what I believe," he states as looks down at her and see the worried look on her face. She just nodded and looked at her sleeping father with sad eyes. Naruto shifted on the bed, mumbling something of "Please stay beside me Kakashi," before letting a tear fall down the side of his face. Emiko looked at her silver head father with mischievous eyes before leaving the room with a smile on her face.

"I believe he found love already father, just don't mess it up this time and wait," she said as she closed the door. Kakashi just shook his head at the fact his child was too much like him and Naruto. He just hoped she wasn't too much like him or their will be another orange book reading ninja in Konohagakure. He looked at Naruto and smiled before leaving the room in a gentle whirlwind of leaves and wind.

**-Morning-**

Naruto woke up to the ever so annoying light of the god damn sun. He rubbed his eyes from the lingering sleep and looked around. Noticing that Kakashi was sleeping in a cushioned chair next to his bed wearing only gray pajamas pants while his orange book was covering his face. He blushed slightly at the sleeping Kakashi before he started to slightly poke him in repetition. He poked him again, only got a snort out of him. Naruto poked him three more times. He started become annoyed by this. He knew Kakashi was a light sleeper from experience in the village and on the field when they had a mission.

Naruto took a big pillow off the bed and did a major whack upside the sliver headed ninja. Making him snort loudly and fall to the floor with a big thump.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked in slight shock. Naruto pouted as he sat on the bed.

"Your fault, you wouldn't get up went I poked you faker," Naruto states as he got up and headed for the closet.

"I'm no faker," Kakashi states, watching Naruto intensely. Naruto rolled his eyes, walking towards the bathroom.

"Say that to your name oh great 'Copy Ninja of Konohagakure.' Now get your ass in the kitchen pervert, I'll be there in a minute," Naruto said, closing the door behind him.

**-Kitchen-**

Naruto smelled the wonderful cooking of smoothing good. He walked in the Kitchen and smiled at the scene. Emiko, Cloud, Haku, and Kazuyuki were setting up the table, Kakashi was cooking, and the rest of the kids were probably off doing their chores or something. The four kids noticed their father leaning on the door frame of the kitchen. He placed a finger on his lips to keep them quite and winked at them. They suppressed a giggle as they saw their father sneak towards their other father/friend.

Naruto loving wrapped his arms Kakashi waist, hugging him lightly. Kakashi looked back and smiled slightly at the grinning blonde behind him.

"Nice to see you're with us Naruto," Kakashi gladly stated as Naruto released him. He wished Naruto would keep that hold on him.

'_Naruto….Why are you making me fell this way again for you? Did I really love Iruka, or did I accidentally fall in love with you again? I guess I can't help falling in love with you Naruto if that happened Naruto, because I knew I loved you before I meet you Naruto,'_ Kakashi thought, watching Naruto help cook with breakfast before turning back to the cooking himself. Thirty minutes later they were done cooking.

"Kids, go get you brothers and sisters and tell them to breakfast is ready," Naruto nervously asked them to do.

"Why are you nervous Naruto?" Kakashi asked his blonde headed ex-student.

"Kakashi, I suggest you stand over here," Naruto warned as he stood at the other end of the kitchen. Not doing what Naruto had warn, Kakashi stood in the middle of the kitchen as he heard the faint sounds of footsteps and voices enter the house.

"Why?" he asked in a suggestive tone of voice before hearing voices and running footsteps of the kids getting louder.

"Over here, now," Naruto growled at Kakashi before seeing the lovable silver head ninja get run over by two chuunin's and six genin's. All you saw was a twitching Kakashi with swirls of eyes, and footsteps all of him as lay on the floor. Naruto just anime sweat drop, knowing full in well he warned Kakashi of the impending doom that was soon to come and that when breakfast and dinner came around, never stand near the stove when you tell the kids to come and eat.

TBC


	7. Return of Our dear friends

**Naru:** Hi everyone. I'm proud to present finally give the kids more a speaking part and the return of Kyuubi for the declaimer's.

**Kyuubi:** HA! I'm finally back bitches! So, Naru and Yami don't own me, the show Naruto, or its characters, but she does own the Oc's in this chapter. Read and Review.

* * *

"Talk"

'_T__hought'_

"Naruto talking to Kyuubi'

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto'**_

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Return of our dear friends**

"Interesting, Lord Otokage would be proud to know the person who took the Uchiha away from us is kind of vulnerable to us now," a voice in darken room spoke. A trumpet smirk tugged on his lips with the grand information the assailant had just obtained.

"Yes, he would be very pleased at the results Kuna," said another, identifying his partner as the watched the occupants in the home finish up eating. A devilish smile formed on the partner face as both spies proceeded to leave the dense forest.

"We must tell Orochimaru-sama as soon as possible. We might get something rewarding out of this," Kuna spoke as both him and his partner Hugo disappeared into the darkness of the wooded area.

**-Inside in house-**

"Kakashi, did you feel that?" Naruto whispered to him trying not to alert the kids that something was wrong. Kakashi nodded as picked up another plate from the table.

"I don't recognize the charka signature. I'll speak with Hokage-sama about this later," Kakashi whispered back to Naruto. The whiskered ninja give Kakashi a silent agreement about the situation. After finishing with the dishes Kakashi said his good byes and left to the Hokage Tower to inform her of what had just happened. Naruto looked at the spot where Kakashi poof'ed out of here for awhile before heading outside to his garden.

"Do you think….," Usagi whispered to his sister Yuna. Silently hoping what he just saw was true.

"No way, not after what dad did. Well, not so soon, right?" Yuna asked to her brother. The young genin hoped was true to because their father needed someone. Especially when a person life in this ninja career alive is the skills you have obtained over the years.

"Yes it can. How do you think we, the twins, came in place before you guys? Our blonde headed father fell in love with Kakashi-san long ago," Emiko spoke from behind them, joining the conversation between the siblings. Both of them slightly jumped when they heard her voice. They hated when she does that to them. All three of them decided to join their father outside to enjoy the beauty of nature. This one thing they picked up from their blonde headed father and loved it. Outside on the porch sat Emiko twin looking at their father water the garden. Setting down beside him she told him of their theory of what is happening between their fathers.

"Well, it is possible that they could fall in love again. After all fourteen years ago when Kakashi-san and Naruto-tou-san first fell in love and when Naruto-tou-san had to leave Konohagakure to make sure both I and Emiko had to live. Four years later we came to Hidden Leaf for the first time, but a return for Naruto-tou-san. The main reason we came here was for him to enter the Chuunin exams. I and Emiko watched Naruto-tou-san and Neji-san participate in the exams. I believe that's when Naruto started to move on and fall in love Neji. Of course, being little schemers back then we help with scheming, also with the help from old friends in Hidden Mist help us to get them together. I wonder what they would they say if they knew what was happening now with Naruto. Would they be disappointed? Would they come and beat the shit out of Neji-san? Or just try to console Naruto-tou-san?" Kazuyuki sighed, looking into the trees, seeing bird soar into the blue wonder we call sky.

"Well, I am a little disappointed. Yes, I would beat the shit out of Neji, but I can't because I'm a visitor of this village. And, you know I would console our favorite blonde headed ninja of a lifetime," spoke a familiar voice to the twins. Emiko and Kazuyuki looked up in shock to see who it was. It was a group of familiar smirking people they call friends from mist, Amami, Kokone, Satoru, Takashi, Naoto, Mao and Yami.

"GUYS!" yelled Emiko and Kazuyuki ran over to the adults and hugged them. Extremely happy to see that part of their big family came to see them in Konohagakure.

"We missed you to. We missed you to," Yami stated as he hugged them. He noticed the kids on the porch looking at them in confusion.

"So those are the Hyuuga brats Naruto had. My, aren't they so cute," Yami commented with a playful smirk. Usagi fumed at the comment. He was note cute! Yuna just gave a slight blush at that statement. The twins laughed at the reactions their sibling's reactions. Glad to have something to laugh about in this messed up predicament.

"Now on to business, we heard about your father from Tsunade," Amami stated giving as she looked at the blond in the garden who only looked at them in shock. Giving her adoptive brother a look that he knew all too well before he vanished from the garden in a swirl of leaves and her in a swirl of water.

**To be continued…**


	8. 1000 words

**Naru:** Sorry we didn't update last weekend, with all the Thanksgiving rush all, I hardly has the time to write and type the next chapter. But it did give time to think for: Evil plot? Devious people? Rape? Torture? Maybe one or all of those things. Been reading a lot of fanfics and none really caught my eye or gave me ideas of what to do in this fan fiction. But I'm trying. Um… _-__cough—hide in an office desk draw-_

**Orochimaru:**_-runs into the studio-_ Grrrr…Where is that perverted bastard at! She owes me for that company with the stupid name! _-mumble and stomps off to another room-_ Who in the world heard of a company named Dildo Productions…?

**Naru:**_-comes out of draw and coughs-_ I advise you not to ask that question, because all you guys need to know is the fact I and my friends were really drunk when we were thinking up names for this so called fictional company that possibly has no bases here. Maybe just for comedic reasons.

**Jiraya/Yami Naru:**_-yell from another room-_ DAMN STRAIGHT! WER— _-gets cut off and scream like little girls-_ AHHHHH~~~~~!

**Naru:**_-cough and anime sweat drop-_ I feel sorry for them, I just hope Tusande didn't find out. Kyuubi, take it away.

**Kyuubi:** Right….We don't own Naruto its characters. We also don't own the original way the **'Final Fantasy X-2'** song **'1000 words'** was written or the second version of it. We only own this private company called **'Darkness Corp.'** and the other private company named **'Dildo Production'** (don't ask. Trust me, just don't ask).

* * *

"Talk"

'_T__hought'_

"Naruto talking to Kyuubi'

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

**/Song/**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 8: 1000 words**

**/I know that you lied to me  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words are like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
It's not right to me/**

I sat on a light grey boulder by the lake, watching the water ripple from the lake to the shore of it as I waited for Amami to come. I sighed a bit, seeing a fish jump out the water and land back in it. _'I wish I could be the fish. To be free in the water,'_ I purred in my mind, _"But then again people to trap the fish for their profit.'_

**/I'm acting so distant now  
Turned my back as you walked away  
But I was listening  
That you fight your battles far for me  
It's not right to me/**

'_**Do you really want to be like a fish and become hunted like them in a sea or a lake. Eaten by man or fellow lager fish. Not be able defend your freedom you want,"**_ Kyuubi advised her kit. I only grunted in response.

**/"Don't you worry 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear you speaking as you walk to the door  
I have to be strong  
To hide the pain  
When I turn back the pages  
Crying might have been the answer  
What If I shed my tears and beg you not to leave  
But now I'm not afraid  
To do what's in my heart/**

'_**Awww…Don't be like that kit, you know I still love you my child,"**_ Kyuubi sweetly stated, I swore I was going to puke at that statement. It was too sweet for my liking but I know she meant every word of it.

**/Those thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
So far away  
I'm sending them to you where ever you are  
Suspended on shiny wings  
Those thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They cradle you  
Make you no longer dare seem so far away  
And hold you forever/**

"There you are," a familiar voice said. I quickly turned around to see who it was only to have my ass and head connect to the ground first. The person giggled looking down upon me. Of course she would be the one to make a fool of myself. Luckily it was just the two of us in this clearing.

**/That dream isn't over yet  
I pretend and say "I can't forget"  
I still live in my day  
You've been there with me all the way  
It's not right of me/**

"Amami…," I voiced as she helped me up from the ground before I continued, "How are you old friend? Where are the others?" I questioned my blue haired friend as I dusted off any dirt from my pants.

**/"Don't you worry 'cause I'll write to you"  
I could see you speaking as you look away  
I acted strong  
To hide the love when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
But if I shook my head and say that I can't wait  
But now I'm not afraid  
To do what's in my heart/**

"Well I am fine otouto. I came here to visit you but I heard from Tsunade-sama about your little predicament and the others are back at your home with your kids," Amami said as she sat on the boulder before looking where Naruto was.

**/Those thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
So far away  
I'm sending them to you where ever you are  
Suspended on shiny wings  
Those thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They cradle you  
Make you no longer dare seem so far away  
And hold you forever/**

"I see," I spoke as I let out a sad sigh, "You don't have to worry about me Amami. I will be fine. It's not like this happened to me before in the past."

**/Those thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
Lalalala  
I'm sending them to you where ever you are  
Suspended on shiny wings  
Those thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
Lalalala  
Making all of that years feel like lonely days  
Lalalalaa/**

"Naruto…," she voiced while getting up from the boulder to hug her favorite blond headed ninja tightly. A few tears streamed down my face as I returned the hug.

'_Why? Why can't I get over you love? I want to rid my soul of you and move on! I have a thousands words that I can't explain myself right of how I feel for you and…and…and…how I feel about Kakashi. I can't save my tears for you! I was strong for you, but you tossed me away! I never forgive you Neji! You'll never be in my heart again!'_ I kept saying to myself in my mind and heart, letting tears stream down this time.

**-Tsunade office-**

"Kakashi, I just thinking you're just being paranoid," Tusande stated as she sipped more of her sake. The save her in many times of stress no matter what her apprentice says about.

"You're probably right Tsunade, but I can't help be paranoid when you sense someone you don't know outside of someone's home. I'll go make sure if Naruto is doing ok. Farewell for now," Kakashi stated before disappearing out the room in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade just sighed then smiled. Looks like her son will rebound sooner than thought before if fate keeps this up.

"So Kakashi, you never gave up on your love for Naruto even after all this time. I wonder what will happen now that both you are free from your chains," she asked herself, sipping more sake while peering out the windows of the tower.

"Hmm…..that may never be answered Tsunade and you know it. But hey, maybe it he or Naruto may answer it for us," Jiraiya stated with a grin, coming into the office from the window only to be blown away from a strong punch from Tsunade. The busty women smile then as her daily quota for pervert punching has been finished.

**To be continued…**


	9. WHIP CREAM AND CHOCOLATE FIGHT!

**Naru:** Hi everyone. Christmas is almost here and I know most of you can't wait for it. Some of you guys are probably hoping for the new PS3, Nintendo Wii, or both for a Christmas present this year. For me, I already know I'm getting the Nintendo Wii for Christmas, if we can't find the Nintendo Wii anywhere. I'm going to get the Xbox 360 as a present this year. Anyway….I'm have something planed a special chapter for you guys as a Christmas present for this story and the **'Double Edge, Double Trouble'** story. So you guys have to wait. So, I'll try to get everything together by the time of Christmas and New Years. Oh…one more thing. YAMI! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!

**Yami:**_-comes out of a company closet in leather, porno style elf costume-_ Can I go back into the closet?

**Naru:** Nope! You can't my yaoi elf!

**Yami:**_-anime tears fall down face-_

**Naru:** This is more a filler chapter I guess. Hard to think of things to write at times but the plot stills moves with the filler.

**Kyuubi:** They don't own the show Naruto, me, or its characters. They do own the plot, Oc's, Corporations and other things they don't want to speak of.

* * *

"Talk"

'_T__hought'_

"Naruto talking to Kyuubi'

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 9: WHIP CREAM FIGHT!**

"So the little fox is weak now…," hissed a sly voice in the darkness. The little light the in the room showed part of a pale face that licked its mouth with his snake like tongue. The man looked between the ages of sixty and seventy years old.

"Right my lord Otokage, that's what I and my partner saw from the trees. What shall we do for you now Otokage-sama?" Hugo questioned Orochimaru, head down to avoid seeing the smirks on Orochimaru and Kabuto faces.

"Both of you are dismissed for now I have something to do at the moment," Orochimaru sated before giving a hissed chuckled. This caused both Hugo and Kuna to shiver in fear before leaving the room quickly. Kabuto lingered in the room before leaving the room to tend to his own business. Soon a insane laughter filled the room of the potential mayhem he was about to reek.

**-Back in Konoha-**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto yelled out when he and Amami came back from the lake to only see the area around the house covered in some kind of white, fluffy cream.

"Um…. 'ello Naru-wan…wice to swee you a'gin," Yami mumble out with a mouth full of that creamy foam with Emiko on top of him with a can of whip cream above dark skinned man head. Everyone there was just grinning and a few laughing nervously before Amami started to laugh out loud at the chaotic scene.

"Well…What a big surprise here! Naruto, how do you think we should punish the smaller and larger brats?" Amami asked, giving him a devilish smile. He smiles back evilly at her before saying, "I say we cover them in chocolate and whip cream and make them clean the mess after words."

"My words precisely," she said before running into the house and grabbing several cans of whip cream. Naruto ran inside as well and grabbed a few bottles and cans of whip cream and chocolate syrup they have. Both ninja started tossing the bottles and cans to everyone in the vicinity. In a matter of seconds, Emiko and Kazuyuki were doing back flips and spraying people with the chocolate and whip cream. Satoru and Yami sneaked up behind Naruto and covered his head with the whip cream and chocolate.

"ARG!" Naruto yelled while Yami and Satoru chuckled at the messy head of their friend. The twins started sending whip cream covered in chocolate flying everywhere before hitting Amami in the back of the head. This soon caused the elder women to start chasing the two young mischief makers all over the grounds. Laughing, playing, and using their ninja skills made it all the better for them.

Before we known it, there was two lines of messy people on the battle field of Naruto compound grounds. One side has the whip cream, the other the chocolate. A playful tension was in the air as they were ready to start a new round of mess. Then there several shots, a 'pop,' smoke, several more shots and someone in the middle of the field being completely covered in whip cream and chocolate. There the person stood in a messy food covering. The ever perverted ninja everyone knows as Kakashi.

"Yo," he said, everyone just stared at the messy Kakashi before someone started to laugh at the site. Kakashi looked around only to find Naruto on the ground laughing his ass off like a fool. Emiko and Kazuyuki soon joined their father in the hysterics. Before they knew it everyone was laughing, not a Kakashi, but the fact Kakashi just appeared in the area like that and was hit. Kakashi just smiled and was happy he was able to get Naruto to laugh even it was for a short while. Amami smiled as well, this was something her friend needed very much. She turned and looked at Kakashi, noticing the amusement and pure love that shown in his only showing eye. This could be something for a whole new side of the story for Naruto and maybe even more their lovable blonde.

'_Hmmm…..I wonder what would…..That's perfect! Kakashi….I hope your ready for the future ahead my friend….it's going to get a little bumpy for you, Naruto, Neji and a few others,'_ Amami thought as a evil and mischievous smile graced her soft, pink lips. Kakashi notice the smile and shivered a bit and thought, _'Shit! I'm so fucking doom by this fucked up Mizukage!'_

**To be continued…**


	10. Guided

**Naru:** GOD! I'm so sorry this and the rest of my chapters are so late. It's been a very busy holiday weekend and I just got myself a Nintendo Wii Christmas day and been playing that for awhile and I didn't know what to completely write for this chapter. So Kyuubi take it away

**Kyuubi:** They don't own the show Naruto, me, or its characters. They do own the plot, Oc's, their own companies**,** and other things they don't want to speak of.

* * *

"Talk"

'_T__hought'_

"Naruto talking to Kyuubi'

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Guided**

After their little food fight everyone started to clean up the mess they made. Chocolate harden on their skin making them very itchy all over their bodies while the whip cream dry on them. Naruto kept making sly looks at Kakashi chocolate and whip cream covered body and silently wishing the kids could have gone some where so he could play a much more mature game inside the house.

'_WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? I'm over Kakashi! But…What did that incident mean the last night. I can't still be in love with you Kakashi,'_ Naruto thought as used a water jutsu to wash away the remains of the food from the ground and into a temporary man mad hole. This was a way to make sure none of the food contaminates the life in the lake.

'_**Maybe, maybe not. No one can tell in the strange game of love, kit. But sometime love got ways for old loves to reunite after a long time. Neji was probably just a stepping stone in the pool of love you had to take,"**_ Kyuubi advise to her kit. She knew this advise will not reach her kit until much later.

"_Feh…stepping stone of love my ass…That's saying that fate has been guiding me here before you were sealed in me,'_ Naruto mocked.

'_**Possibly…Your life has been full of surprise and you surprising people themselves. Someone must of have guided you here or you wouldn't be like this right now, and beside, your staring at Kakashi kit,"**_ Kyuubi consoled him again. Naruto quickly snapped back into reality when Kyuubi stated that to only come face to face with a masked face of Kakashi. Naruto screamed and jumped back and holding his heart. Mumbling about being too young to have a heart attack by that masked fool like him.

"Naruto are you alright?" Kakashi asked concerned worried that the blonde may be suffering from something. Naruto looked up at Kakashi who was currently grinning like a fool.

"I'm fine Kakashi," Naruto stated before turning to the kids and stated, "Ok…file up brats. Time to get you cleaned up and I don't want to deal with a food covered bathroom."

They did as they were told and knew what was coming next. So they set themselves in guarded positions for the jutsu their father was about to do. They had done this so many times in the past when they got dirty. Naruto dealt a quick sequence of seals and mumbled a type of water jutsu that caused a large among of water to spray from the lake and hit the kids. Everyone there, except Naruto, gone bugged eyed that Naruto did that to the kids.

"Don't worry, that wasn't an attacking jutsu. I created this jutsu for each time Cloud, Kazuyuki and Tori get stupid or get dirty after training," Naruto reasoned so his friends wouldn't get worried. After all he had to be the one dealing with dirty children every day.

"HEY! WERE NOT STUPID DAD!" Kazuyuki, Tori and Cloud yelled at their dad. Naruto just rubbed his head and smiled at them. They only could shake their heads at him. Kazuyuki looked around the now clean area he spotted Amami beckoning him, Emiko, Tori, Yuna, and Shi to come over.

"What do you want old lady…," Tori stated not realizing what she said. Amami eye twitched at the comment as Kazuyuki and Emiko took a step back, pulling Yuna and Shi back with them. Amami whacked Tori upside the head really hard with her fist.

"I'm old you insolent whelp of a child," she growled at the smaller girl. Tori gulped and rubbed her head to sooth away some of the pain her head had gained. She will never say that again in front her. She was like the granny Tsunade but not as hard.

"Ok auntie…What do you have planned this time?" Emiko questioned with a smirk on her face. Kazuyuki had also a knowing smirk that matched hers. Their auntie only got them like this before to plan something big or small. If there guess is right, the plan is big and dealing with two certain ninjas.

"Emiko…Kazuyuki…You two know me to well for my own good. Now to get down to business, I say we play match maker again Kazu and Emi but this time with Kakashi and Naruto. Because I guided Naruto this far and I plan on guiding him a little further in this life," Amami explained to them, pinching the brim of her nose. She could only hope her plans will work for the both of them.

"Ok…Why set our fathers up when the first time together their love life flopped big time long ago?" Kazuyuki asked, folding his arms and cocking his brow up in a questioning way. Sometimes Amami hated the fact this kid was so smart at times and the fact always to tend to point out faults that does not need to be pointed out.

"Ahh….I know you and Emiko can see it that Naruto and Kakashi has somehow fallen in love with each other again," Amami answered matter-in-fact kind of way.

"I did notice a little, but like when?" Emiko asked because she knows that the signs of love didn't manifest when she was around the house.

"The question is when did you not notice?" Amami countered to all of them. Wanting to get some more information before commencing with the plan or some form of plan.

"I…I guess about two years ago, I-I notice our tou-san Neji started not to love Naru-tou-san the same way as before and N-Naru-tou-san started to do t-t-the same three months later," Yuna stuttered out.

'_I swear…Yuna is like a younger Hinata sometimes,'_ Amami thought. She or some other female will have to get rid of that stuttering. Hopefully either Hinata or Sakura can do that at least for the girl.

"Ok…About two years ago they had fallen out of love. So about a year after they completely fallen out of love that's when Naruto **PROBABLY** fallen in love with Kakashi again. But he was too preoccupied in trying to get Neji to love him again and saving their marriage for us to think about it. Hmm…," Amami stated to them. Trying to think back to make sure she got all the information from the two year downfall between the Naruto and Neji.

"So…What do we do now?" Shi asked as he pushed his Aburame sun glasses up on his face. The glasses were given to him by Shibi as a Christmas gift a few years back.

"I say…We try to make them confront their love for each other with a huge plot. But, and this is a big but, we need help from the rest of your otouto's and imouto's and we need to plan this out. Ok?" she stated to them. They nodded in agreement ready to get their father back to the way he was before.

"Now, when does the planning start?" Tori asked, arms folded in proud form of a stature.

"We will start tomorrow morning, so get up early and meet me and rest of the mist ninja on top of the Hokage's mountain at 6:00 o'clock," she ordered them. Once again they nodded and left her to tell the rest of the otouto's and imouto's.

"So let the games begin again Kakashi. The wheels of fate are turning again for you and Naruto," she mumbled to herself as walked back over to her squad of mist ninja that traveled with her.

**To be continued…**


	11. Plan, Scheming, What Next?

**Naru:** I hope you guys like this chapter. I gave the kids more, or trying to give more, of a speaking role in this sequel and I'm happy about to. Anyway, Kyuubi take it away sister of loving.

**Kyuubi:** Naru and Yami Naru don't own Naruto. They only own their companies, plot, and Oc's that work for their companies. Now read and review sucka's!

* * *

"Talk"

'_T__hought'_

"Naruto talking to Kyuubi'

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Plan, Schemes, What's next?**

"ACK! Why in Kami giving name do we have to get up so fucking early again?" Cloud complained for the thousandth time this morning he and his brother and sister waited on top of the Hokage's mountain for the Mizukage to come.

"Cloud, I'm not going to say this again! We are going to plan a way for Kakashi-san and Naruto-tou-san to get together. So shut the fuck and quiet complaining jackass," Emiko explained as she whacked him upside the head so hard that he was knocked unconscious. Everyone else slowly back away from their scary sister. They knew not to make her angry since she was a training medic-ninja under the tutelage of Tsunade and Sakura. Because that strict training she had developed some of their super strength.

"Hey guys…I see you all had made it," someone said happily making them look were the sound came from and saw Amami and the rest of mist there beside her. Amami looked down and saw the unconscious Cloud and sweat dropped.

'_Idiot…,'_ Amami thought, closing her eyes. She knew that blond child must of pissed off his sister Emiko.

"So…what are you planning now and what's there to plan?" Emiko asked raising a questioning eyebrow at the older women.

"First wake up your brother and I'll explain some things of the plan," Amami stated, they nodded as some of them sat down on the stone surface while Emiko kicked her brother wake. Amami smiled at the now fully awake group before speaking, "First off, one way to make Kakashi come after Naruto is to make him jealous of a person that is trying to come after Naruto. And that won't be an easy feet to do."

"Ok, who would be the person who would make him jealous? It would to be someone to set him off pretty good," Yuna commented. Knowing how to go about this since she seen this many times before in the ninja ranks and civilians.

"That's when second part comes in; we get Neji to start trying to get Naruto back with him. I know his with Iruka right now, that's why I spent some of this morning coaxing them into this plan and they agreed," Amami stated as she waged her finger in front of her ex-student children/students.

"What about Tsunade-obaa, Hiashi-jiji and Jiraya-jiji? Are they part of this fiasco to?" questioned Usagi. He was wondering if they part of this craziness or going to stay away from this entire plan altogether.

"They are part of this to. And they are willing to help in any way or form," answered Takashi as a playful smirk grace his lips. He loved the surprising looks on the children faces. He knew the children didn't expect those three to go along with after what Neji had done. These children easily forget that they are ninjas and the art of persuasion is part of the job.

"Ok…I'm afraid to ask but did they agree to do?" Cloud groaned out as he was still rubbing the spot in rubs that his loving sister kicked.

"They agreed they will go along with the plan to make up for what they done to Naruto in the end by helping Naruto and Kakashi get together. So Neji will try to make up to Naruto for what he done and make it look like his trying to get back with Naruto," Amami explained to the young subordinates of evil doing. If she was right everyone would get something in the end. That's if the plan goes as planned.

"A potentially good plan Amami-sama but will it work in the end?" Satoru asked his Mizukage, looking into her eyes. She blushed and quickly turned her head away. Kazuyuki and Emiko looked at each other than smiled. That was no ordinary smile, the smile which was a smile of them getting more out of something very soon.

"So Kazuyuki let's take page out of Jiraya books and when something really good happens record it and sell it to the fool Jiraya," Emiko whispered to her brother as she grinned like a mad women that just found gold.

"I say we do, we're going to be so rich my sister. What are we going to do with the money?" he asked his sister. Even though he was daydreaming of what he was going to do with his part of the money.

"Brother, we have no money if Jiraya has no idea about this part. After all, we only get paid if he knows what we are doing and who it's about," Emiko explained to him which quickly snapped the boy out his daydream.

"Right, let's go already. I'm itching for some fun tonight sister and ability for assassin skill fun," Kazuyuki stated, grinning like a Nuke-nin that just made a kill on a mission. Emiko nodded and stood up along with Kazuyuki.

"Um…I and Kazuyuki have some business to deal with. So see you guys later," Emiko stated before disappearing along with Kazuyuki who waved good bye to them. The children looked at each other with questioning looks before shrugging. While the adults were wondering what the two imps were up to.

**-Beside hot springs-**

"So both of you are saying that you guys have a way to get Naruto and Kakashi to have sex and have Naruto as the denominate, and have Amami, **THE** Mizukage, to have sex with her second in command Satoru?" Jiraya asked the two chuunin's that stood before him. Both them nodded with twisted like grins on their faces. Jiraya looked at them and closed his eyes for a moment.

'_When they have that twisted look on their faces I know they have a way to do it. They make me so proud when they follow their jiji footsteps'_ Jiraya thought to himself proudly. He was sure of that the two ninjas before him would get their way in the plans and their skills are already set out for this little expedition for erotic information he needed for his books to sell. He made his decision but he hope to hell Tsunade or the Mizukage doesn't find out.

"Will you accept Jiraya or leave this and us hanging?" Kazuyuki asked him confident the white haired man will accept. He knew their jiji to well not to be.

"I know this kind of chance is too good to pass up," Emiko commented, grin widening even more. He Knew she was right, this was too good to pass up.

"Ok, I accept this deal," Jiraya stated, opening his eyes to the chuunin's who happened to be the children of his student and grandchildren of his old student.

"Then you know the deal; pay us when we give you good information. And if you don't, the information won't be given to you and we would use it for our devices," Kazuyuki commented. Jiraya nodded as they left in a swift motion.

"Oh boy, I'm going to get hell from Tsunade if she or anyone else finds out," Jiraya said to no one in particular as he when back to his 'Research.'

**To Be Continues…**


	12. Phase one fall out

**Naru:** Hello people of the world, late chapter, I know. I just hope you guys like this somewhat short chapter. Anyway, read and review people.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"Naruto talking to Kyuubi'

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Phase one fall out.**

"Is phasing one ready?" a deep voice said into the headset that was around their head.

"Are you sure about this Satoru?" a bored tone of voice replied back to him.

"Yes I am. Now is the fucking first phase fucking ready you fucking asshole?" Satoru growled lowly into the headset. A gulp was heard into the headset and shaky reply of a 'yes' was heard, then he said, "Good, where are the targets?"

"Tou-san is at the ramen shop right now with Kakashi, Jiraya and Emiko. Oh, I forgot tell you guys last night is that Tou-san friends are on this and will to help out little cause," another voice stated.

"NANI?" A chorus of voices yelled into their headsets. Emiko quickly took off the offending headset and tossed it away because of sudden screaming that nearly deft her right ear.

"Emiko, what was that?" Kakashi asked, eye curved in an upside u as he looked at her. He was suspicious of she had tossed away. He had the feeling he was being watched.

"Um….nothing tou-san…," Emiko replied to her silver headed father before her. Trying to hide the fact she had a headset in her position. She hoped that either jiji or her other tou-san will distract her silver haired father.

"It looked li—," Kakashi started to say before getting cut off by Emiko saying, "Oh look at the time! I have to go! See you guys later!" She then disappeared into a plume of smoke before leaving a group of confused men.

'_Ok…Cloud, that dumb ass, must of told the mist ninjas of the helping to, thus the loud screaming I heard from the headset,'_ Jiraya thought as he paid for his share of the food and left the ramen shop. Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other dumbly and Naruto shrugged before returning to his sixth bowl of ramen.

"Let's try a different approach everyone…," Amami sighed into the headset, turning off afterwards. She didn't want a repeat of what had just happened/

**-Next Day-**

The next day, the birds were singing, the sun shining down upon a happy village, children playing at the playground, the sound of a brunette haired girly man screaming at the top of his lungs in the distance while being chased a certain silver headed man wielding a chidori. Oh, the great day of the typical life style of Konohagakure ninja. Hey, what did you expect from a village full of ninja's?

"Oh…..that got to hurt…," Amami commented as the rest nodded in a silent agreement. They were currently sitting in a tree far away from Neji, Kakashi, Naruto and the partly destroyed area Kakashi made.

"Do you think his ok?" Yuna asked worriedly, but more afraid of her father coming this way followed by a mad as hell Kakashi.

"I don't know but I also don't give a crap. He needs to be hurt a little for what he done to Naruto. Plus he knew the danger when he agreed to this," Amami stated in a bored tone as they continued to watch. What she was really thinking was, _'GO KAKASHI! GO! KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER! YES! THAT'S THE WAY KAKASHI!'_

Everyone looking through their binoculars saw Iruka and Naruto currently restraining the silver haired ninja while Neji hid behind Jiraya legs. _'Thank god Jiraya is helping us…,'_ Satoru thought, looking over at his beautiful Mizukage, _'What would it take for you to notice I love you Amami.'_

"She finally made it. Come on Emiko I know you-," Amami stated mid sentence and she lends forward then place the binoculars down on the tree branch. She closes her eyes and breaths in and out for a few seconds.

"Amami, is everything ok?" Kizamaru asked, raising a thin eyebrow at the sudden action his long time friend was showing. Amami opened her eyes and yelled, "Everyone run! Kakashi is coming this way!"

Everyone eyes widen at the sudden info when started to disappear in the shadows of the forest that surrounded them. Just then Kakashi and his summoning dog Pakkun appeared on the branch Amami was on.

"Well Pakkun?" Kakashi asked, looking down at his dog summon.

"Their scent is still fresh so they were just here," Pakkun answered truthfully to his summoning master.

"Ok, arigato Pakkun," Kakashi thanked his summon, letting Pakkun disappear in a plume of smoke back to his world he belonged.

'_What do you have planned now Amami? And what does it have to with Neji, eh?'_ He thought perplexed at the thought.

**-Somewhere else in Konoha-**

"Ok, that was close," Cloud sighed in relief, sprawled in the lush green grass of a training field they knew of.

"Ya….Kakashi is to smart for his own good. His probably thinking what we are doing," Shi commented as he examined a bug that was in the area.

"Most likely not, I know his smart, but it still takes time to figure things out, even for the smartest of people. I believe it's time to move to phase two since Neji started to act like his trying to get Naruto back," Amami comment happily, a evil smirk appeared on her face of more awesome feet would be coming soon.

**To be Continued…**


	13. Phase two come around

**Naru:** Hey guys! Next chapter is up! I hope you guys like it, it has a little bit of lime in this chapter. Oh, I got problem here, it looks like I have a renegade coming into my stories and starting a preview for his shows. Actually, a few renegades are starting to come into my company. Be on the lookout. Kyuubi! Take it away!

**Kyuubi:** They don't own Naruto. They only own the other stuff. Read and review!

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto speaking to Kyuubi'_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

**/Song/**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Phase two come around**

"Ahh….That feels good," Naruto sighed as he eased himself into the hot spring. He needed this after what happen yesterday. Having both himself and Iruka restrain Kakashi from killing Neji, who hid behind Jiraya, when he was apologizing for what he done to him for two years and few other things he couldn't stop thinking about. Thus causing Kakashi going off the handle by chasing Neji all around Konohagakure will Chidori in hand.

"_Kyuubi-chan, I got this feeling something is going on here. You know what I mean, Amami being here, with a few friends from mist, which only equal trouble when they find something troubling a person. There also the sudden change in Iruka and Neji attitude,'_ Naruto spoken in mindscape with some sort of lack of interest in the matter at hand.

'_**I think you're just reading into this too much kit, but…I think your right about Amami having something to do with this. We both know she can be a devil of a planner when she wants something to happen for you or any of the people she loves. And for all we know, Neji pissed off Iruka and giving him the silent treatment and Neji is trying to make up for what he done to piss off Iruka. As for anything else, I don't have a fucking clue about it until some more things unfold when time passes,"**_ Kyuubi sleepily advised. She was awoken up by Naruto and all she wanted to do was go back to sleep.**  
**

"_Ok Kyuubi, I get the point. Just go back to sleep,'_Naruto sighed, resting his head on one of the stones he was leaning on.

'_**Thank you kit. Oh, by the way, you should be more aware of your surroundings when talking to me, because Neji is sitting near you my kit," **_Kyuubi stated, smiling devilishly at her kit. He really hated her at times.

'_If Amami is planning something, I think I know what she is doing,'_ Kyuubi thought, her grin growing even more so. After what Kyuubi said, Naruto rushed out mindscape to come face to face to Neji who was staring at him in the face.

One blinks. Two blinks. Three blinks. Then a scream of bloody murder and terror was heard all over Konohagakure. Neji had to cover his ears from Naruto loud screech of terror.

"Naruto, clam the fuck down!" Neji yelled at Naruto, eyes glaring at the blonde. Naruto calmed down a bit, eyes still a little wide eyed from Neji being so close which cause him to blush a little. Even though the man is his ex-husband doesn't mean he is not hot.

"Ne-Neji…DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" he roared at the brunette in front of him, causing the Hyuuga to back away a bit.

"Sorry Naruto, didn't mean to scare you, you was just spacing out like that kind of had me worried about you," Neji confessed, looking at the blonde with soft eyes.

"Oh…Sorry I yelled at you," Naruto stated, slightly blushing. Neji chuckled at Naruto blushing.

'_I totally forgotten how cute he is when his blushing….Naruto, I am really sorry I did that to you. I…I don't know why or how I stop loving you my sweet blonde fox,'_ Neji thought, eye sadly looking into the light blue sky above.

"It's ok Naruto, I know you didn't mean it," Neji stated, leaning back against the smooth, warm rock behind him, which was near Naruto. Naruto looked at, eyes traveling the part of Neji body that he could.

Neji opened an eye and saw Naruto checking out his body and he chuckled, "Liking the view Naruto?"

Naruto blushed and turned away from Neji who just smiled at him. Neji pushed himself off the warm rocks and pulled Naruto a hug, nuzzling his nose into Naruto soft skinned neck. Naruto blush redden more making him look like a tomato. Neji let Naruto out the hug only to place his hands on Naruto partly hidden waist and slightly squeezing it. Naruto leaned back into Neji chest and letting his eye become half lidded.

"Neji….We shouldn't be doing this….I'm meeting someone here," Naruto breathless stated. Neji squeezed Naruto hips again,

"Does it look like I care Naruto," Neji stated, warm, and damp breath hitting Naruto neck making the blond shiver in delight. Neji took one of his partly wet hands and rubbed it on Naruto tone body. Naruto bit his lip to hold back the light moan.

Neji smiled as he let his tongue part his lips and lick Naruto neck and his other hand travel lower and lightly trace the semi-erect penis. Naruto couldn't hold it longer as he let out a deep and low moan, letting his head rest on Neji shoulder.

Neji smile grew into a smirk as he continued to lick Naruto neck and started to stroke the now erected member. Neji let his other hand glide to Naruto nipples and started to pinch and twist one of them, earning more pleasurable moans from the blonde.

Naruto trusts his hips into Neji soft and firm hand, silently asking him for more. Neji obeyed by pumping Naruto erection faster and harder, earning louder moans from the blonde.

They were to into this little session that they didn't hear someone come in and gasp at the sight. They didn't care right now as Neji pumped Naruto a few more times and letting Naruto scream his name in pleasure as he let streams of pleasurable seeds spill into the hot spring.

Naruto lay limbless on Neji chest, eyes half lidded from what just happen. Taking what strength he had left and got up and finally noticed Kakashi standing at the door of the hot spring. His emotionless eye looked at Naruto before turning around and leaving them there.

"Kakashi! Wait!" Naruto called out as he quickly left Neji and ran out of the hot spring. Neji smiled to himself and thought, '_Amami…This better work or I'm going to kill you if Kakashi doesn't.'_

**-In a tree beside hot spring-**

"Ok….That was hot," Amami stated and the rest nodded. Well, one was too busy taking notes of what happened and what's happening now.

"I hope things will happen according to plan," Satoru hoped, looking at the Mizukage.

"If I'm right, and that's a big 'If' to, after Kakashi just saw he wouldn't take that likely and would do something to make sure Naruto is his and only his," Amami summed up, smiling like a kid who just got candy.

"Ok…I hope that happens. We should follow to make sure that happens," Kokone suggested, Amami nodded and took off followed by the few she chosen to keep watch over them today.

**-Back with Kakashi and Naruto-**

"Look Kakashi...I'm sorry you had to see that. It just sort of happened there," Naruto stated, slightly blushing of what just happen in the hot spring. Currently both were leaving the hot springs.

"Look I know you didn't mean for me to see that Naruto. I just…Never thought you would be back with Neji," Kakashi said, hiding pain and sadness of the possibility of losing the blond again.

"Nani? I'm not back with that bastard. I don't why you thought that Kakashi, but I'm not. He just took me off guard by doing that," Naruto stated grabbing Kakashi arm to stop him.

"I don't know about that Naruto. It seems you enjoying yourself to much when Neji touched you like that," Kakashi said letting a little suddenness line his voice as he yanked his arm away from Naruto and walked on.**  
**

"You got to kidding me Kakashi! You know me better than anyone else and you know I wouldn't do that if I wanted to do," Naruto said, running up beside Kakashi to catch up with silver headed ninja.

"I know you would not do that Naruto, but right now I need to think about something and I would like to be alone," Kakashi stated, closing his only visible eye.

"Oh…Ok. See you later then Kakashi. I guess," Naruto spoke with the sadness visible in voice before turning around and took his leave by the roofs. Kakashi opened his eye and watched Naruto leave his side. Kakashi turn around heads towards the area where the memorial stones was placed.

"Everything seems to be going as planned. Right now it's up to Kakashi but will he make the right choice," Amami stated concerned. Because everything right now depends on the Copy ninja next move for the whiskered ninja.

"I'm sure he will make the right decision Amami. I have known him for the longest. Just give him some time to think. Even though he might make mistakes sometimes, but he usually makes the right choices in how to complete or get what he want in life," Iruka stated, looking at the departing Kakashi.

"Ok, I think it's your turn Iruka. Neji started it off perfectly," Amami suggested.

"So soon?" he asked, eyes questioning her motives in this.

"That will depend what Kakashi will choose in the next few days," Amami said, eyes still looking were Kakashi departed. Iruka sighed happily for he had a few days to prepare his own plan on what to do with Kakashi. Maybe he could get out of this alive in the end.

* * *

**Previews:**

**Ichigo:** Hi everyone. Ichigo here bring you guys the previews for the next episode. On the next episode, we just entered the soul society and I face up against a giant soul reaper, with giant axes, and the one guard our only path-

**Naru:**_-stomps in-_ DAMNIT! I TOLD YOU THIS IS NOT BLEACH! THIS IS NARUTO YOU ORANGE HAIRED BASTARD!

I**chigo**:_-runs out shouting-_ WELL, UNTIL NEXT TIME! READ AND REVIEW!


	14. Phase three thinking

**Naru:**_-__is currently killing an Ichigo plushie with the legendary frying pan of 'DOOM!'-_

**Yami Naru:**_-anime sweat drop and waves bye bye to his Ichigo plushie-_I'm not really going to say anything about this, 'cause I don't really want any part of this.

**Ichigo:**_-strolls in at the wrong time-_

**Naru:**_-sees real Ichigo-_ICHIGO! YOU BASTARD! DIE!

**Ichigo:**_-stop, looks, shivers at frying, then runs like hell screaming-_

**Naru:**_-double the size of frying pan and chases him-_GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND SEND YOU BACK TO THE SOUL SOCITEY!

**Ichigo:** AHHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO DIE BY A CRAZY B***H!

**Naru:**_-__roars in anger like the nine-tail-kitsune she is-_

**Ichigo:**_-runs faster-_AHHHHHHHH!

**Yami Naru:**_-anime sweat drop again as the scene continues to unfold-_Well….um…..Kyuubi take it away.

**Kyuubi:-**_no where to be seen-_

**Yami Naru:** Kyuubi? Kyuubi you coward! _-sighs-_We don't own Naruto. We only own our company, Oc's actors, and the plot.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought / that little, stupid, annoying voice that always talk to you if you did something stupid or need help'_

"_Naru talking to Kyuu'_

'_**Kyuu talking to Naru"**_

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Phase three thinking**

"Love? Hate? Pain? Happiness? Use to be meaningless emotions to me until Naruto came into my life as my first love years ago… I loved and lost him and that was my own fault back then. Now we have two children between us that I love. The only reason that I lost Naruto is because I had fallen in love with Iruka to but lost him as well. Am I really ready to try again," Kakashi asked himself. Right now he didn't know. He didn't want to risk losing a love again because of circumstances or some other crap.

'_Ha! You will never be ready to love someone. No matter who the person is, 'YOU' will never truly love them back even if 'THAT' person gave 'THEIR' heart to 'YOU','_ a sudden voice had cued in. The voice had startled the sharingan user.

'_Who the hell you?'_ Kakashi question the entity while mentally growling at the voice.

'_Well, are we touchy Mr. Genius? I'm your inner voice. The other side of you, or in other terms, Inner Kakashi, CHA!'_ Inner Kakashi stated, holding up a mental fist. Kakashi just sweat drop at the sudden development. The voice reminded him to much of Sakura at the moment.

'_I must be going crazy or something,'_ Kakashi thought as he started pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his single visible eye.

'_Nope, you're not crazy. If you were, you would hear multiple voices and that ain't happening. Now to get on to business, you're afraid of true contentment. As in, you 'MARRING' someone in life. That why you turn gay. When you found out Naruto can bear children you stuck yourself with Iruka, even when you didn't really love the bastard of the sea,'_ Inner Kakashi stated, waging a finger mentally.

'_Ok….Can you kindly repeat that to me,'_ Kakashi asked, kindly mentally averting his eyes from his Inner self.

'_Ok. You + Love + Commitment = you keep fucking avoiding the god damn subject all together by not wanting to fucking marry Naruto when you found out he had your kids and you thought was going to ask that or try to get back with you with 'YOUR KIDS' in tow,'_ Inner Kakashi roared at Kakashi. Kakashi mentally flinched from the yelling but he knew the voice was speaking the truth to him.

'_Whoa…Touchy aren't we,'_ Kakashi stated at his inner self.

'_ITS HARD TO NOT TO BE TOUCHY WHEN YOU HAVE TO BE AROUND SOMEONE LIKE YOU ALL THE TIME AND HAVE NO SAY IN YOUR LIFE TO HELP YOU!'_ Inner Kakashi roared again. If Kakashi was a coward and could run somewhere right now he would. The problem is that you can't run away from your mind.

'_Please calm down, it's not like we're enemies or anything like that,'_ Kakashi shakily said, trying to calm down his inner self down before he somehow make himself anger.

'_This shit is weirder than Gai youth speeches and his green wearing spandex self,'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

'_I HEARD THAT KAKASHI! IM NOT WEIRDER THAN THAT GREEN SPANDEX BEAST FREAK OF KONOHAGAKURE! NOW GET YOUR FUCKING ASS UP AND GO APOLOGIZE THAT BLONDE HEADED FOOL YOU LOVE YOU PERVERT SILVER HEADED COPY NINJA!'_ Inner Kakashi roared again at his counterpart. Kakashi taking the chance scrambled out bed and out the apartment looking for the blonde before he gets yelled at again by his inner self. He ran through the crowd until he finally found blonde hair in the crowd by the market district.

'_Naruto…,'_ Kakashi thought as he speed up a little to catch up to the blonde he loved.

'_MOVE IT! MOVE IT!'_ Inner Kakashi cheered on to get Kakashi to move faster. Kakashi made it to the blonde to see Naruto holding Neji hand as their teams pulled them. Then the sudden Neji kissed Naruto on the cheek and he blushed. Kakashi saw it and felt as if part of his heart was ripped off. Naruto turned around and his eyes widen as he saw Kakashi staring at him, he quickly let go of Neji and turned around to Kakashi.

"Kakashi…," Naruto stated meekly, eyes half lidded in physical sadness.

**To Be Continues…**


	15. Trying once more

**Naru:** Hey everyone! I'm back with full force! Sorry it took so long. But with the holidays and all things can be forgotten in the process of everything. So here is the next chapter of _'The Price Of Love'_! Anyway, hot passion yet in the story but to make up to everyone by making a long Dragon Ball Z one-shot. As for the Hyuuga/Uzumaki naming thing in here its suppose to like that. Remember that the children have both the Hyuuga and Uzumaki bloodlines running through them.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto talking Kyuubi'_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

"**Akamaru talking"**

**-scene change-**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Trying once more**

'_How can I be so stupid. I should have known he would go back to that little bastard of a Hyuuga.' _Kakashi scolded himself stubbornly. Kakashi shifted into a more comfortable position in his bed and looked out into the night sky threw his bedroom window.

'_Yes you are stupid. You're a ninja; you're supposed to think ahead about this kind of crap.' _his inner self argued back.

'_Oi, aren't my inner self? You're supposed to think ahead as well, right?' _he growled at the voice.

'Well…um…bye!' Inner Kakashi quickly replied before making a hasty retreat into the darkest reaches of Kakashi mind. Kakashi growled once again, _'__Stupid inner voice.'_

**-Somewhere else-**

"Wow, I just saw him growl. Your right about the inner voice appearing in his mind," someone voiced in from the outside of Kakashi apartment inside a tree.

"Yes I was. And it's all thanks to Iruka and his technique that's better than the Yamanaka mind techniques," someone else voiced in the conversation.

"Geez….You don't need to thank me, Amami-sama," Iruka said blushing while scratching the back of his head.

"Come on Iruka, you have to take some credit for it. It is your technique and it works so well. Right Jiraya?" Amami replied enjoying the blush that she made appear on the tanned ninja. Looking to the man, she saw him turned around and giggling lightly. Both Iruka and Amami eyes twitched slightly at the man perverted actions. Why are they friends with this man again?

Before Amami could knock the pervert over, Iruka asks, "So what is the next step Amami-sama?"

She went back to looking into Kakashi apartment and see's the man tossing and turning in the bed. Obviously the voice was back in his mind to torment him again. She replied, "Well, a few more minutes of the voice and he should go find Naruto once again?

True to her word, Kakashi got of the bed and left the bedroom. Bringing a hand to her head, she activated the headset and calmly spoke, "Shi-kun, are you there? I repeat: Shi-kun, are you there."

"Yes, I am. Along with Cloud, Emiko, and Satoru," Shi replied back to her.

"Good. Anyway, Kakashi is out of his apartment and by the looks of it he is looking for Naruto. Do you have Naruto alone?" she asked into the headset.

"Hai Mizukage-sama. Naruto is by the lake alone, we told them we're getting the rest of the gang to have some fun together," one of them replied.

"Ok, Yuna get out there girl," the kage spoke in the headset mike making everyone sweat-drop at women weird in mood change. What scared them was the fact they are use to her drastic mood changes that happen so often.

"Um…yeah…I am here Amami-san and currently waiting for Kakashi to past me by. Wait, I see him now. I'll talk you guys later. Signing out," the young Hyuuga branch heiress said before cutting the connection off with the others.

"I hope this works Amami-san. Because if this does not work, there's going to be a major down fall for all of us if they find out," someone said before cutting the connection of the headset themselves.

"I hope this works as well," Amami said before leaving the tree that's next to Kakashi apartment. Jiraya and Iruka soon followed suit, hoping things will be in their favor for the future.

**-Yuna POV-**

Placing the headset in my ninja pouch I ran to the silver haired man and yelled out, "Kakashi-san!"

He looks over to me and his visible curved up happily as he waved to while I approached.

"Is there anything you need Yuna-chan?" he asked me politely. I smile at the ninja before me and said, "No, no. I don't need help. I just came get you."

"May I ask, to get me for what?" he asks, a thin eyebrow rising up questionably at me. I look away from my father ex-sensei and friend.

"Yeah….I, my brothers and sister, along Naruto-tou-san and the rest of our friends are gathering near the lake for a picnic and we thought you would like to come. Naruto-tou-san is already there by the lake," I replied looking back at the ninja that most likely be our other father that we need back home. Especially for tou-san he is needed.

**-Kakashi POV-**

'_How ironic, when I start looking for Naruto here comes one his children to do something and Naruto is already there by himself. I got this feeling Amami is the one behind this picnic,'_ I thought solemnly bringing my head up and watched a bird fly by in the clear sky.

"Well are you coming or not Kakashi-san?" the young Uzumaki asked bringing me out of my thought process. I look at her and answered, "Sure, I'll come. Lead the way Yuna."

**To be Continued…**


	16. Of plans and schemes

**Naru:** Hello everybody! I would like to thank those who have reviewed and added this story to their favorite/alert list.

**Yami****Naru**: To those who are fans of this story we must sadly inform you that we will be cutting this story short. So we will be trying to end in it the next few chapters. Maybe one or two more chapters after this.

**Naru:** The reason for that is because we both lost interest in it and want to focus on the other stories. So…Here is the disclaimer and a new chapter.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own the Naruto Manga or Anime. All we do own is the original characters and plot.

"Talk"

'_Thought__'_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi'_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

**-Scene Change-**

**Chapter****16:****Of****plans****and****schemes**

Naruto stood in a clearing with a few of his kids and friends. Today they were having a picnic with everyone. In the career such as theirs, every moment with friends and family was precious in the ever short life of ninjas. The blond was so far enjoying himself but he could not get rid of this nagging feeling. This only happened when the Mizukage was up to something dealing with him or his twins. Sadly the feeling was directly pointing at him. He gave a somewhat defeated sigh as he silently hoped the Mizukage and his children did nothing today. Naruto knew that hope will be quickly dashed sooner or later. And here the vary dashers of his hope walking into the clearing. Some being his children Yuna, Cloud, Emiko and Kazuyuki, while with the children were Kakashi, Amami, Jiraya and Tsunade.

Yuna had run up to her father once she saw him. She gave him a quick hug before saying, "Hello tou-san. Is everyone here?"

"Yes everyone is here now," the blond man spoke as a chuckle passed his lips from his daughter antics. The young girl let go of her father before going to where her siblings were. Yuna was actually the really child out of the bunch. For that, he really loves the little fact about the child. Naruto really hoped that crazy women didn't involve his innocent one in this. Because if she did, he will hunt her down back to the hidden village and hurt her for the corruption.

"Oi, Naruto-kun," the very women called out. Looking at the women with an intense glare while thinking that he might as well get this over with before her plan can start. The women stood slightly behind Jiraya and Tsunade for protection when she saw the glare.

"Well Amami…," stated Naruto as he looked at the red head women. The women just smiled back at him, which caused him to intensify his glare and cross his arms.

"Well what?" Amami replied back, never letting the smile fall from her face. The whiskered male snorted at that question. She knew what was going on.

"Amami, I know you. And I know you're up to something here. You've done this so many times that I developed a sixth sense to your mischief and plans," spoke out the younger male as he shifted his glare to a stern stare.

"Please, I don't do those kinds of things," Amami stated aloud, trying to look innocent of any previous crimes she had done. Another loud snort of disbelief came from the Uzumaki. Not believing her since most of her little schemes and crimes targeted him. As the red and blond continue to argue over this, giving the three bystanders a head ache in the process, a certain snake was scheming on his own. While dreaming of fire and conquest for himself despite the cost.

**-Sound Village-**

"Is it almost done Kabuto?" hissed out a tired out Sanin. It was almost time for him to get a new body again. This time the new body will last if his calculations are right. If they were, this new body will be the last for the long time. Plus, with the body comes the newer portion of the plans of his. They will activate as soon as the transfer is complete.

"Yes my lord. Everything is complete and ready for the transfer," answered the gray haired male as he finishes the last minute preparations the subjects. The subjects were a sound ninja from the southern part of the village and his master Orochimaru. Going to one of the massive glass door refrigerators in the lab, Kabuto opened to take out two glass beakers. One of the beakers was filled with a red liquid while the other was filled with a green liquid. Returning to a table in between the metal slabs the patients were on and placing the beakers on them. A soft sucking noise was heard when the refrigerator door closed on its own.

"Hurry up Kabuto! I can feel this body degenerate and dying," exclaimed Orochimaru as he tried to get his personal medic ninja to hurry up with the process. He could feel his body decaying rapidly. The decaying process was quicker than before. Thus the reason he put so much research into making this body last this time. Also comes with the add bonus of it working of keeping this body for the long haul while gaining bloodlines without the need of switching bodies. If this works then he will know the first person to try this on as a test subject. He couldn't help but to give a weak and cruel smile at the fact that he finally gets revenge on both Konohagakure and his enemies.

Kabuto poured the red liquid into the sound ninja mouth before he went over to his master and poured the green substance into his mouth. The ninja behind Kabuto started to shake a little before settling down on the metal slab. Looking at his master, Kabuto notices that his master current body shook a little before it completely arched forward. Charka and his soul lurched out from the body and formed a compressed ball. Putting on some specialized gloves that was used in all of the other transfers; Kabuto started to guide the soul that was compressed with chakra to the other body. He activated the seal on the body that was placed days before. The chakra slowly flowed into the body before the soul itself melted into it. Minutes passed before a significant amount of life was shown in the previously dead body.

"Master?" the medic called out to the body. He silently hoped that the transfer did not work. The medic was very tired of working with this vile man already. But that was quickly dashed as an audible groan passed the body lips.

"Kabuto…," the body called out as an arm reach out from the table. Kabuto sighed as he came closer to the table and grabbed onto the arm.

"I am here my lord," Kabuto spoke, masking the sadness of never having the chance of leaving for the next few years. If ever again if this had really worked. All he could hope now is the liquid in the body backfires and causes the Sanin death. The only light in the room blinked out in the room as the item own life was gone.

**-Clearing in Konohagakure-**

Naruto looked up into the sky seeing only several birds fly away from the trees. Something in this world has changed. For the better or the worst he did not know. Naruto just hoped that whatever happened in the world does not affect him or his village.

"Naruto," Tsunade called out to the younger blond. Naruto turning head over to the older women he sees a worried look on her face. She could tell something was wrong with him. Both of them are the same in so many ways. If the feeling she was having was the same as his then she knew his problem. Something was coming. And was coming face and hard.

**To be continued…**


	17. To Be Free to Return

**Naru**: Hi people. Sorry for the long update. This story is coming to a close. Glad that it is, I will be able to focus on the others.

**Yami Naru**: Besides Double Edge, Double Trouble, this will be the end of one of our longest stories.

**Naru**: That's basically why I wanted to end this. I finally got a second wind on that story and it was time to end this. Plus, we did start that new one.

**Yami Naru**: A lot of research done on that one.

**Naru**: It will pay off in the end, for we will know what we are actually writing and when to put it in. Thus making it well written so our readers will defiantly love to read and be able to understand.

**Yami Naru**: That is very much true. Anyway, time to do the disclaimer! We do not own the Naruto series in anyway or form.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

**-Scene change-**

* * *

**Chapter 17: To Be Free To Return**

He was finally free! Free from forsaken life in back in Otogakure and that monster he had severed for so long. This was thanks to the special liquid he had injected into ex-master, Orochimaru. The liquid was designed to be absorbed into the blood system and muscles of the body before it starts to generate chakra of its own. Then the false generated chakra was designed to attack and absorbed the chakra of the host. Thus making more of the false chakra as more I absorbed; after all the host chakra is gone fake chakra will disbursed into the surrounding area to be real chakra thus leaving behind of a husk of a host. Hopefully his contact got him through with the Hokage. They have been working with for years after all. He slowly fell in love with the contact he worked with over the years. Kabuto jumped to tree to tree and whispered out, "Naruto, I am coming."

**-Konohagakure, Uzumaki Complex-**

A hawk flew high in the sky above the Uzumaki compound; few screeching sounds came from it. Naruto looked up to the sky and stretched out his arm. The hawk swooped down fast and landed onto the arm. A leg reached out to a message from someone. Naruto took the message and released the hawk back to its master. Opening the message, the whiskered male smiled. Kabuto finally got rid of the monster sank of sound. A good portion of the village right now knew of Kabuto spying for us, so there will be no problem with him coming back into civilian and shinobi society. He was extremely happy that the silver haired male was coming back to the village

Even though he told no one, he was the one was able to negotiate a way to for him to be Konoha ninja again. Sometime during the exchange of getting him as restated as a ninja here, getting secrets of Otogakure and Orochimaru, he started to; mind you this was sometime after Neji started his affair, fall love with Kabuto. Naruto got the feeling Kabuto knows he feels this way about him. He didn't really care if he did. Right now he needs to inform Tsunade that the medic was coming. A small cloud whirl of leaves signify that Naruto being there in the compound.

**-Outside Konohagakure-**

Here was finally here, his home. The trip here was harsh since he did not stop since he left Otogakure with Oto ninjas and mercenaries hot on his heels. He could not wait to see his beloved Naruto again after such long time. Kabuto sense the many ninjas inside and outside the wall surrounding the village. For now he just has to wait for the Anbu to come and collect him. Knowing the Anbu, they are on their way to detain him before going in front of the Hokage and Ibiki. On cue, several Anbu surround the ex-Oto ninja, but what surprised him was the Hokage is with them. His message did make it then. Kabuto knelt down to the ground and spoke, "Hokage-sama, I wish to become a ninja of Konohagakure no Sato and the land of fire once more."

A long glare was pointed to the silver head of the young medic ninja before she acknowledge the request by saying, "Due to your information in time of need in the Fourth Great Shinobi war, Kabuto, you will be reinstated as a shinobi of the land of fire. You will be one in title only for the next six months of probation due to previous problems with Konohagakure. Tomorrow morning you will meet me in my office to discuss the terms and limits of your probation. For now you will be locked up in a cell until the morn."

Looked up at her in shock for she was being very generous with my sentence. He was not surprised by being put into a cell for any length of time, but to be put in there for such a short time. Plus, being a ninja again in such a short time was surprising. The regular time of probation period was usually a year to two years. That limit depends on the severity of the crime and rank a person is. The only one who usually got the shortest time in probation were genin who been a shinobi for only a year or two. Naruto must of have truly pulled many strings with the council and the Hokage to get such a short time. He looked into the Hokage eyes and see it was very much true that Naruto most likely saved me from so much more. All he could say was, "I understand Hokage-sama. I am your tool to use from this day forward."

Kabuto got up from the ground to only be quickly teleported away to be put into one of the many cells of Konohagakure jail. Soon he will see his loveable fox.

**-Ramen Stand-**

Naruto just got out the Hokage office to help finish the terms and limits in Kabuto probation period that will last for the next six months. He was glad he was able to shorten his time in a cell and probation so much. He wanted to shorten the time some more but he could tell the council and Tsunade were getting frustrated with him so he left it at that. Naruto was happy to hear from the Hokage that Kabuto pretty much arrived here unscathed and was in a cell until the morning. Soon he will be able to see him soon. Now all he has to do is somehow to get his kids and the Mizukage with minions in tow to stop trying to get him with Kakashi again. He was tired of the dark brooding types anyway. For now Naruto will have to leave be so he went back to the cooling ramen in front of him.

**-Uzumaki Compound-**

"What will do next oh great and powerful leader?" asked one of the children in the group. This made the women smile at the upcoming plan to make both Kakashi and Naruto to come together finally after so many years. Amami could only chuckle in anticipation in the prospect of the future. The few children that surrounded her could slowly move away in some kind fear of their leader. Even with the fact that they gotten use to this by now.

**-Konoha Detainment Center-**

The sound of footsteps walked the halls of the detainment center. Many prisoners jeered at the people as they walked by. They just walked on and into the solitary ward portion of the center. The three people soon arrived to a cell containing a high level shinobi. One of the men opened the cell and let someone else in before closing the cell behind. The man in the cell just smiled at the familiar prisoner that lend against the wall, the new comer spoke, "Kabuto-san, you are finally here."

"Hai, that I am Naruto-kun," replied the silver haired ex-Oto ninja, a small smile graced the medic. Naruto quickly went closer to Kabuto knowing that the man will not harm him.

"Naruto-kun, you know how this will end up and why it can't be down here. Now tell me, how will the next few days will be," Kabuto spoke out, seeing the Naruto getting even closer to him. Naruto just continue to smile before he grabbed the medic close. That infamous grin said many things to Kabuto, and then he knew. Sadly the whiskered boy had to let go of Kabuto to state, "I have some things to deal with Kabuto. Tomorrow we will be able to see each other again."

Kabuto gave a nod of acknowledgement of that plan; he could not wait to see him again. Naruto banged on the door, telling the Anbu operative to open the door. With the door open, the young ninja left the cell.

**-Forested Training Ground-**

Kakashi didn't know why he was here really; Amami just told him that Naruto needed to see him here. Know Amami, this was another of her plans to try to get both of them together. It was something he didn't really mind at all. Because there was a small part of him that loved the whiskered shinobi. But for some reason he felt he will fall as quickly as he raised his hopes up. Kakashi got his courage up as he prepared to potentially put up a small fight Uzumaki unless said other wises by Naruto.

The silvered haired shinobi quickly turned around when he heard a rustling noise from nearby trees. The person that came out of the trees was the young Uzumaki. Kakashi was about to greet his ex-student until he saw the grim like look on his face, "What is wrong Naruto?"

"Kakashi, we need to talk about some things and deal with a certain problem," sternly spoke Naruto, this got Kakashi somewhat nervous.

**To Be Continued…**


	18. NOTICE!

Important Notice:

Naru: Both I and Yami recently saw the notice about the deletion of stories with lemons and extreme violence. We have both decided to delete the stories temporally until this situation is fixed.

Yami: For the love of the gods, if any of you see or find the petitions that have been floating around, sign them! Sign them to save our creativity.

Naru: Please do. If the site wins, we will repost without the lemons. If the authors and readers win we will repost in their original forms. Hopefully we can repost in their original forms.

Yami: We will leave the stories up for a few days then will take them down. So please favorite and alert us for a future alert of when we repost.

Naru: Below us will be the stories that will be taken down for a time then reposted. Feel free to PM or review us.

List:

Goodbye Dreams, Hello Reality

The Bet of Love

The Price of Love

Double Edge, Double Trouble

When Dogs Love


	19. secondary Notice

**Naru**: Hello everyone. Got a PM not too long ago. And I want to say thanks to KingKakashi for the idea and the link to the petition.

**Yami Naru**: I hold off with the deleting the stories for now. So we urge everyone once again go to the petition to sign it.

**Naru**: Also, complain your butts off to the admins via PMs and emails.

**Yami Naru**: I feel more like exploding them really.

**Naru**: Yami, what did I tell you of the bombs?

**Yami Naru**: _*sigh and whines*_ Not to play with unless blowing up Sunny, with explosive squad or blowing up random cities or items with you there.

**Naru**: Good boy. _*tosses raw hide bone to him*_

**Yami Naru**: Bark! Bark! _*Catches bone and chews on it in a corner*_

**Naru:** Now my little followers please follow this link to the petition and go annoy some admins for all the creative writers and readers!

Yami Naru: CHARGE! _*Jumps into random battle to kill of darkspawn basters of the admins*_

**Naru**: _*sigh*_ Playing too much Dragon Age: Origins and DA: Awaking.

**Petition Link**:

www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#


End file.
